In the field of image acquisition and processing, the use of more than one camera to capture images of a scene may enable the implementation of techniques for disparity and depth estimation, view interpolation, and three-dimensional reconstruction, for example. Such techniques may require determination of inter-image correspondences between pixel locations in images captured by the multiple cameras. In conventional two-camera or trinocular systems, image rectification is sometimes employed in order to simplify the determination of inter-image pixel location correspondences. Image rectification involves transforming one or more images such that for a particular pixel in a rectified first image captured by a first camera, a search for a corresponding pixel in a corresponding rectified second image captured by a second camera may be confined to a same pixel row or same pixel column of the rectified second image as that in which it appears in the rectified first image.
Although conventional techniques exist for rectification of images captured by stereo camera arrangements, no such techniques exist for rectification of images captured by camera arrays such as, for example, two-dimensional camera arrays. As such, techniques for rectification of images in camera arrays may be desirable.